9 Lives
by Annah Woods
Summary: Do cats really have nine lives? When Adrien was born, there was the number nine on his wrist. He assumed it was just a birthmark. One day, he gets into a terrible accident involving an akuma. Then he wakes up in a hospital bed and the first thing he notices is the number 9 on his wrist has changed to the number 8.


**_Summary: Do cats really have nine lives? When Adrien was born, there was the number nine on his wrist. He assumed it was just a birthmark. One day, he gets into a terrible accident involving an akuma. Then he wakes up in a hospital bed and the first thing he notices is the number 9 on his wrist has changed to the number 8._**

**_Source of inspiration:_** **_funnyjunk . com_**

* * *

The blond peered at his right wrist every moment he could get. This birthmark was fascinating to him. While everyone else had birthmarks with much rounder like shapes, he had only one. Where it was the number 9. At first he found it strange. His mother gave him an explanation that his guardian angel was always by his side. And from that day forward, he believed that.

He tore his eyes away from the unusual birthmark and put his focus on the photographer at his photoshoot. His emerald green eyes gleamed slightly.

Near the Dupain-Cheng Bakery was where this photoshoot took place. To add on, it was early in the morning. So thankfully, his fans weren't screaming at him to have him autograph a magazine or going out with anyone.

Vincent, the Italian photographer was quick on his feet taking photos.

Sometimes the blond model thought how Vincent wasn't even human. Well, due to how fast he took pictures. The timing was inhumanely. Perhaps he was a worldly being like Plagg or Tikki. He mentally laughed to himself and kept his composure up. He didn't want his father to be disappointed in him again.

"No, no, no! Agreste, I get it's early in the morning, but please keep your eyes on the camera." the photographer peered away from the camera. He saw how distracted he looked. So he assumed that the model was just agitated about how early it was. Sure, this wasn't a typical time to be up, but Gabriel had insisted this. He wasn't going to decline anyways. Though, to wake up before the sunrise and be out in the open with the cold breeze tugging on himself, the model, and his crew, he kept going.

Adrien was doing the winter lineup his father had made. He couldn't say it was comfy or warm. The only thing in his closet that was warm was that light blue scarf his father got for him. He couldn't believe that his father actually made him something like that. And he loved it. For the past three years, he got the same pen. He cherished them anyways.

Anyways, being Cat Noir laid a number on him as well. He stayed up late nights sometimes to patrol with his Lady. Yet, managed to keep his grades and activities going in line. He was used to the stress. And often, he didn't get to see the sunrise, but those times when he did, they were beautiful. Same with the sunsets.

He adjusted himself and showed off the designs. A simple black cloth jacket that made him look like he was an investigator or some business man. He had a neutral ish turtle neck long sleeved shirt and his usual jeans. He didn't question his father or allow him to hear his thoughts. He stroke off a few poses. Sometimes, this was fun. Sometimes. But he was shivering slightly.

Plagg was damn lucky. He was in the model's bag getting fat off of camembert. Wait. Could kwamis even get fat? He was warm at least, but he needed to know if kwamis gained weight.

He laughed to himself at the thought of a rounder Plagg. How his body would be bigger than his own head and arms and feet. He found the kwami to be quite adorable and an amazing friend. Like Marinette.

He smiled.

"You have love in your eyes, Agreste. Are you-" before Vincent could even finish his question, a scream ripped through the air.

The blond knew that it was another akuma. Ever since the events of Miracle Queen, the akuma attacks had gotten much more difficult for them to handle on their own. His thoughts wandered to how Ladybug was upset that he had taken so many hits that were meant for him. He was her kitty. Which besides, only the ladybug miraculous could purify the akuma. Even though he could use that miraculous as well, he didn't want to risk Ladybug's identity. He took action.

When everyone fled, he called out to Plagg, "Claws out!" there was a quick flash of green light and he was Cat Noir. He jumped into action.

This villain called themselves Shining Star. And their powers could blind anyone. The reason why they were akumatized? Well, the reason was stupid. Like akumatizing a baby was a good idea. Anyways, they, as in she was upset that no one was noticing her for some reason and got upset.

"What's with all the flashing? Hm? Afraid I'll blow you away with my good looks?"

"At least I flash better than you do!" she flicked her bare wrist. A blinding ray came at him, to which he deflected back at her. Her hair was a highlight pink and her clothes had mixes of bright colors as well. It was hard to look at her. With all of these bright colors, it was difficult to even tell what she was wearing. Hawkmoth designed a dress that dragged behind her. "You think having my own attack used against me is going to do anything? You foolish, kitty."

She managed to disarm him, leaving him defenseless. "Your miraculous is mine." she lunged at him.

At least he could fight with his claws. He backed away as he saw a fist going his way. Everything was going too fast. Thos villain was fast. Unlike any other villain, this one knocked him back. He wasn't given enough reaction time and felt two hands wrap around his neck. He couldn't call out his cataclysm to help him and her grip was strong. The hero in black saw stars in his vision. He was going to die. He was weak. He felt his vision fade.

"Cat!"


End file.
